Black Ink on White Paper
by Sei-chan-1999
Summary: Subaru, Kamui and things that happened underneath pages of black ink and white paper. S/K Drabbles reposted from Tumblr.


**Black Ink/White Paper. (SubKam drabbles)**

**By: Darkest Symphony/ Sei-chan-1999**

**Summary: Subaru and Kamui….things that happened underneath pages of black ink and white paper. S/K Drabbles reposted from Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Clamp and I hold no rights to them.**

**Rating(s): K, K+, T, and M.**

**Warning: Different ratings, the pairing, time-line.**

XXX

**Lenses-Part 1 (Drabble) **

**Rating: K+**

"Could you show me how….?" Kamui asked but his voice trailed off halfway. He was burning up inside from his own daring. Being consumed alive by red flames.

Subaru hesitated. For a terrible instant, Kamui was sure his thoughts had been heard.

"I'll try," he said gently, "Lean back."

Subaru's fingers moved carefully over Kamui's face and under his touch, the slippery contact lens slid into his right eye easily; his own attempts had been fumbling wars. Kamui gasped as the world descended into sharp focus.

"How is it?"

Kamui saw him clearly at last. Subaru was smiling.

"Perfect…Thank you."

XXX

**Accident (Drabble)**

**Rating: K+**

Subaru exhaled as he held Kamui tightly, not letting him look at the bloodstained scene eight feet away. The three strangers in the battered car were already dead.

"You must think I'm a fool," he said, "You've seen so much worse, after all."

He let go of the teenager and politely stepped back.

Kamui stared up at him, ignoring the surrounding tragedy, refusing to see it.

"I didn't think that," Kamui said, "It's one less nightmare. In spite of everything, it makes a difference, Subaru. To _me_."

He wrapped his arms around the older man and shut his eyes hard.

XXX

**Scar (Drabble)**

**Rating: T**

"Does that bother you?" Subaru asked. He gestured to the badly healed scar on his hand.

"A little," Kamui lied.

"Don't touch it," Subaru ordered. He went back to correcting his work.

Over the next two hours, he had to remind Kamui four times.

"Kamui," he threatened finally, "If you do that once again, I'm going to carry you to my apartment, tie you up there and watch you."

Kamui blinked. It was a tantalizing offer.

.

.

.

.

Subaru dragged the thrashing teenager till the main road before releasing him. The scene looked perverse on too many levels.

XXX

**Icy (Drabble)**

**Rating: K**

"Did you say something?"

He whirled to see Kamui there, unsure of as to whether to come closer or stay where he was.

"I didn't say anything," Subaru replied and gestured him forward. Kamui complied.

"I thought you spoke."

"You must have heard someone else."

Behind the glass sheet, penguins frolicked in the artificial world of ice that had been created for them.

One of them stared at the twenty-five-year-old onmyouji with an expression that looked almost humanly bemused, before it slipped on a patch of snow and landed on its fat chest.

Subaru snickered and Kamui regarded him worriedly.

XXX

**View (Drabble)**

**Rating: K**

"Would you like a turn?"

"Thank you."

They exchanged positions to look through the rusted binoculars mounted on a stand. They could then admire the scintillating view of the mountain.

It was the perfect day to take a one-day trip and spend some time away from the promise of annihilation that Tokyo offered.

Kamui froze.

"Oh," he began helplessly.

Bionoculars.

'Bi-' meant two.

Subaru only had one eye.

The twenty-five-year-old smiled at him.

"We can share," he suggested and pulled Kamui to his side.

Kamui never remembered what the mountain looked like. He only saw Subaru etched within his memory.

XXX

**Date (Ficlet-500 words)**

**Rating: T**

If Yuzuriha had come with them like planned, it would have been an adult accompanying two teenagers. Since she was sleeping off her fever in the mansion, things took a very different turn then.

Subaru had a cold too. It was obvious from his tired face and contorted swallowing, but he ignored it valiantly as he tried to make small talk with Kamui and they tried to forget their foreordained duties, walking around Shinjuku's packed streets.

The movie theatre they ended up was showing a picture about the end of the world.

Kamui ran out and threw up into the gutter, while Subaru followed and held him to make sure he didn't fall into it, telling him over and over again to forget it. He bought him a soda when he finished.

"Sorry," Kamui muttered, humiliated, crushing the emptied can in his consternation.

"It wasn't your fault," Subaru insisted, using a finger to tilt Kamui's face up and make him look at him.

There weren't too many rules about kissing. It was something people did out of instinct and turned out right. Mostly. But Kamui was sure that it was universally frowned upon to kiss someone with a cold and that too, right after you'd finished throwing up.

He reached up and kissed Subaru.

For a moment, the twenty-five-year-old looked as if he'd been struck across the face but after about five terrifying seconds where Kamui was sure he was about to be exorcised or vaporized, Subaru carefully wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him to make up for the height difference and responded deeply with his mouth, running fingers through Kamui's messy hair with his free hand while they kissed, almost unable to separate. Kamui could feel the sickly heat from the other's mouth settling onto his own and circled both arms around Subaru's neck to draw himself up higher. It took a surprising amount of coordination from them to keep from falling over onto each other and alternate for breaths in between.

They broke apart for real thirty-nine seconds later according to Subaru's watch, completely flushed and drenched in sweat. From the sight of Subaru's complexion, Kamui realized his cold had suddenly been pushed up to the status of a mild fever.

People were staring and pointing. Students were giggling. Someone loudly observed that they were both men.

"Come here," Subaru said quietly and tugged a mortified Kamui by the arm, with the air of someone who was used to extricating himself from awkward social situations.

"I'll see you Monday, on campus?" Subaru offered, when they were out of sight of onlookers and Kamui slumped in relief.

"Yeah. I'll be there," he said, his heartbeat still racing. Without any warning then, Subaru kissed him again. They were alone and this time, they lasted for nearly one hundred and ninety seconds. Subaru helped Kamui straighten his jacket when they were done and walked home with their hands discreetly linked.

They didn't meet on Monday.

Kamui had a cold.

XXX

**Toys (ficlet- 300 words)**

**Rating: M**

"Are you all right?"

Kamui nodded, still not up to moving yet. His breathing rate was too fast for his liking, he was in pain and was on the edge of tears. His mind ordered him to move before someone found them like this but his body wouldn't obey.

From where he was lying next to him, Subaru raised himself a little and used a single finger to trace an invisible line down Kamui's bared side and waist, following the roundness of a naked thigh, feeling the bones moving under the younger boy's flesh and fondling him a little before coming back up to rest his hand on Kamui's arm. He stroked the soft skin of the inner elbow there and when the teenager didn't reply, he intertwined his fingers with Kamui's, lightly kissing his neck and running his tongue over the film of sweat on his skin.

"What's wrong, Kamui?"

"Nothing."

Subaru began to sit up to look at him and then stopped short.

"You're bleeding," he said, seeing a small pool of scarlet staining the sheets. He immediately reached for where his jeans lay in a heap on the floor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," Kamui protested, but Subaru ignored him as he got dressed, leaving to get a first-aid box from the bathroom.

Kamui remembered times when he was still a child and Fuuma would leave the room for a few minutes every now and then, a time which Kamui inevitably used to take possession of a particular new or interesting toy Fuuma had left behind, to have his chance with it before he returned.

When Fuuma came back, he always let Kamui play with the toy, benevolently watching them both, but it didn't feel as pleasant as it should have.

Because it wasn't his.

XXX

**Technology (Drabble)**

**Rating: K+**

Imonoyama-san believed in computer education. He taught Yuzuriha to operate games where a person played until hideous monsters jumped out at them. Sorata's screams still echoed through the room.

He had taught Kamui how to send emails to the other Seals.

Kamui knew why he'd been given the gift of knowledge, but it was useless. He doubted Subaru had an email id.

He typed out his email, painstakingly checking his English spelling while he did. He then saved it in his drafts' folder and left his password with Imonoyama-san.

After he died on the Promised Day, Subaru could read it.

XXX

**Phone-Call (Drabble)**

**Rating: K**

"Are you scared?" Sorata asked and slid a carton at him.

It was the night before the Promised Day. He and Sorata were sharing chocolate ice-cream in the living room. With the carefree teenager there, the scene felt almost normal.

Kamui took some absently.

"Thank you," he said simply, pushing it back. Sorata regarded him.

"Do you want to see Subaru-san?" he asked, "We have his phone number."

Kamui shook his head firmly. Sorata looked staggered.

"I don't want to disturb him," he said finally, "Sumeragi-san is occupied with his work."

And ran upstairs before Sorata could see his face.

XXX

**Delirium (Drabble)**

**Rating: T**

Subaru came to his room that night and sat next to where he restlessly lay on the bed.

"Subaru," Kamui whispered, half-awake and reached out to touch the twenty-five-year-old.

"Sorata didn't make it," he tried to say but sobbed halfway through his words. Subaru hushed him.

He soothed Kamui until he had fallen asleep and then went outside. Arashi waited for him there.

"Stop this," she ordered him, blocking his path, "Sumeragi-san is _dead_. Kamui needs to understand that."

"I'm cutting off those drugs tomorrow," Sorata assured her, "I promise."

He kissed her cheek tenderly and led her away.

XXX

**Lenses-Part 2 (Drabble)**

**Rating: K**

"They're giving you trouble, aren't they?"

Kamui laughed slightly, pulling off his glasses.

"An understatement, Arashi-san."

"Why don't you try contacts?" she suggested, "I remember you wearing them when you-"

"That was nine years ago," he pointed out, grimacing.

"Even so-"

"I can't," he admitted, "Subaru had to help me every time."

He smiled wryly.

"My own eyes trusted him over me. Isn't that ironic?"

Arashi said nothing but her eyes were brimming with pity.

"Your car is waiting," she reminded him softly.

"Yeah," Kamui agreed, "I'd better go home then."

He walked out into the crowded Tokyo night, alone.

**The End.**

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**I was just practicing for my future English exams where we have to write exactly 100-word reports. This is reposted from a Tumblr fic of mine where I was trying to mess around with surrealism in writing. Please tell me what you think and how this was. I love reviews so count leaving one as your good deed of the day.**

**I'm taking requests/prompts for SubKam and am also on as Sei-chan-1999 so please check me out there.**


End file.
